


Earning His Keep

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Homework, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeffrey wasn't in control of his hand. He wasn't in control of anything anymore. Rated for adult situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning His Keep

Title: Earning His Keep  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Pairing: Jeffrey/Demon  
Character: Jeffrey  
Rating: M  
Summary: Jeffrey wasn't in control of his hand. He wasn't in control of anything anymore. Rated for adult situations.  
Word Count: 250

 

The lesson continued as Jeffrey continued to write down his "homework."

It was 2:31 in the morning, and he had been writing the same two words for the past four hours with no end in sight.

Jeffrey wasn't in control of his hand. He learned that well enough when he had pulled his own hair, slapped his own face, and choked his own throat. He wasn't burning the midnight oil by choice either. In fact, he had to get up for his shift at the deli.

"I can't write anymore," he moaned out load.

The voice inside his head took that as a challenge. "Yes, you can."

All Jeffrey felt was the throbbing pain radiating in his wrist. He had almost burned through the entire notebook with pages and pages of two interchangeable words...

Pain.

Pleasure.

Pain.

Pleasure.

After four more pages, Jeffrey began to whimper; begging to be released from his assignment. Each day, he thought of something new, something more sadistic for Jeffrey to accomplish.

"Please...sir."

"Sir" is what Jeffrey called him as the being still hadn't told him his true name. He supposed that he hadn't earned his trust yet.

When? When would he?

Suddenly, his fingers released the pen. It clattered on the desk.

"Good boy, Jeffrey."

Jeffrey sat bemused as his hand trailed down his abdomen before wrapping around his rapidly engorging member. Jeffrey gasped as he finally got his reward as the pain in his hand was transformed into a wave of pure pleasure.


End file.
